


dad stop, you're embarrasing.

by kenssihwa



Series: haikyuu!! parent chronicles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Bokuto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluffy, M/M, OC characters, Omega Akaashi, bokuto hasnt changed despite being over 35, inspo by pinterest, kinda explicit at the end, minor kuroken, minor sakuatsu, they also have their own kid, they kids call akaashi mom, this is just cute kaksdjk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa
Summary: years later after graduation and marriage, bokuto and akaashi have three sons. here's a day in the life of akaashi watching over three other versions of his husband.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: haikyuu!! parent chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942966
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	dad stop, you're embarrasing.

"daddy! daddy look! i caught a fish!" exclaims little, 5 year old benjirou, holding a tiny fish in his hand as it desperately wriggled itself out of his grasp. "why do you have that, sport?" bokuto chuckles, patting his son's hair. it was styled similar to akaashi's hairstyle, unlike his two other brothers.

"because i told you that i could catch a fish without a fishing rod! i'm strong like daddy!" he giggles. bokuto couldn't help but feel his heart burst as how cute his son was. "yes you are sport! but you gotta put him back," the little boy tilts his head. "why?"

"because his parents are probably looking for him and missing him right now!" the little boy's eyes widen, tossing the fish back in the water. "sorry little fishy! i hope you get to see your parents again!" he boy says, looking over the edge of the boat.

he pouts looking up at his dad. "did i do a bad thing, daddy?" benjirou asks. bokuto crouches down to his level, ruffling his hair. it was the same color as his father, along with his brothers.

"not at all. i'm sure little fishy forgives you, but right now, you mom looks like he's going to throw a slipper at us." the two glance at akaashi who was watching them from the beach shore, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently on the sand.

the father and son share a look before laughing and bokuto immediately drives to boat back to shore. "hey baby," the former captain sheepishly smiles. akaashi wasn't having it. "go clean up and wash your hands for lunch." he plainly says. bokuto frowns, hair drooping along with his expression.

he walks towards their home while sulking. benjirou looked up at his mom before making grabby hands. of course, who could say no to their precious baby. akaashi smiles, picking up the little boy in his arms. "upsy-daisies..!" says the black haired omega, pecking his son on the cheek.

"what did you and daddy do on the boat, hm?" he asks. "we were catching fish, and i caught one with my hand! but i returned him because i didn't want his parents to be sad.." the little boy says, pointing at the lake.

akaashi chuckles. "you did the right thing, honey." another kiss on the cheek makes the little boy giggle at the ticklish sensation. "alright. let's go head up before your brothers and dad end up eating the furniture. how does that sound, little benji?"

the boy's eyes sparkle at the mention of food. "yay! food! let's go!" he eagerly says, smile widening as akaashi and him walk by the shore towards their beach house.

—

"argh! what do i do?!" kenji cries as he circles around his room. a knock comes to his door to reveal akaashi himself. "what happened? are you close to your rut?" he peeks through the door.

kenji walks towards the door and opens it wide for the shorter. "what? no-not at all, but i think i messed up big time.." akaashi walks inside the room and shuts the door, watching his second son sit on the edge of his bed and facepalm in frustration.

"what did you do? break someone's heart?" kenji looks up at his parent in disbelief. "woah. how'd you know?" he asks, brows furrowing. a small smile forms om akaashi's lips. "i figured. your dad was just like that back in highschool," the black haired latter shrugged, leaning back while supporting himself with his hands.

"who's poor heart did my son shatter?"

kenji hesitated to answer, fidgeting with his fingers. "azuma..." he lowers his head. akaashi's eyes widen. "eh?! you mean atsumu and sakusa's second son?" the taller nods, sighing.

"i didn't mean to! it wad just a misunderstanding. the girl in my class was trying to makeout with me and he saw and ran away. he blocked me on all social media and won't even let me go to his house. i'm scared that uncle sakusa is going to break my ankles,"

the image of atsumu freaking out about his son's broken heart brings a small laugh to escape the omega's mouth. "i'm sure he won't. just go to his house and ask for you two to talk," the young alpha spikes his head up.

"mom! that's not gonna work!" he cried. an irk mark formed on akaashi's forehead. "well its better than being dragged out of your own house infront of your parents!" he scolded.

kenji whimpers. "i'm scared that he'll ignore me." he pouts. a sigh emits from the omega's lips. "honey, eventually you two have to talk or i am going over to their house and talk to azuma myself." the little threat scares the young alpha and immediately stands up to make himself presentable.

"you're right mom, i have to be a man and face the love of my life! thanks mom!" kenji grabs the coat from his coat rack and heads out of his room, leaving akaashi in his room. the omega lets out a quiet chuckle, walking out of his son's room.

"such a hopeless romantic like his father."

later that day, kenji finally made up with his little boyfriend, even bringing him to his house for dinner. his father and two brothers made fun of the boy infront of his boyfriend who only watched in silence and joined in akaashi's little bursts of laughter.

—

''daaaaad! i need help!" calls out the eldest, kaede, who was busy messing with the volleyball in hand. just like his parents, he loves to play volleyball, alongside his two other brothers. except, he actually plays in actual games, unlike kenji and benjirou who do it for fun.

he was positioned as a wing spiker (like his dad), meaning that he definitely had to workout and build up his strength in order to get a ball across the net and onto the other side. next to that, he was also their team's vice captain.

bokuto emerges from the kitchen and watches his son practice his arm movements. "whatcha' need son?" asks the former captain, walking up to his son. "how were you able to get a ball across the net with such force?" asks the teenager, massaging his palm. "i try to workout alot to get strong and the only thing i get is people hovering over my pants instead of a strong spike." he sighs in disappointment. bokuto chuckles at his son's analogy.

a small smile forms at the old man's lips. "visualization. atleast that's what my old coach told me. visualize how you're going to perform this spike, where you want it to go and how it's not going to pass the borders." the teen nods, stepping back. "try it out. give me that ball," kaede hands his father the volleyball and gets in a stance.

bokuto quickly sets the ball and an image flashes inside kaede's head that he's able to hit a straight spike emerges and he just runs for it, hitting the ball with a hard palm. it collides with the lawn before bouncing away. 

when his feet hit the ground, his father let out the cheer hat he was most known for. "hey hey hey!" he chimed. "that was beautiful! just need a bit of practice but other than that, it was perfect! great job kaede," praises the former captain, patting his son on the back.

the teen chuckles, grabbing the ball. "thanks dad. i'll practice more later, i have homework to do." the boy waves at his dad as they enter the inside of their house and soon, kaede was now up in his room.

the other two brothers peek their heads from behind the couch. the three share a look. "i have never seen that robot so happy," comments kenji as he sighs, leaning back on his seat. "of course! only i can do so," bokuto brags, knowing that his eldest son had his wife's personality, meaning that they were both quite monotonous. 

the brothers furrow their brows. "no you can't. mom can do the same thing," the two retort, earning a huff from their father. 

—

"dad...what the heck are you wearing?" asks kenji. he raises a brow at his father who walked into the living room wearing an owl costume.

bokuto lets out a proud laugh. "i ordered it from amazon to honor my volleyball club from high school!" he puts his hands on his hips. "that would bring more of dishonor than anything else, to be honest, dad." kaede retorts, earning a slap on the back of the head.

"boy if you don't-"

"honey, why do you look like a rotten strawberry...?" akaashi asks, grocery bags in hand and behind him was benjirou who also had his hands occupied with bags. "akaashi, baby!" the former captain chimes, pulling in his wife for a quick kiss.

the three sons roll their eyes at their affectionate father.

"need help mom?" kaede walks up to akaashi, taking away the bags from his hands. "no sweetie, it's alright-" before he could even protest, all three brothers began putting away the groceries, leaving both parents dumbfounded.

a small laugh escapes akaashi's lips. "oh my, i guess my sons are more responsible than my husband," he teases, watching as bokuto's—now short— hair droop as a pout forms on his face.

"oh no, dad's in his emo mode again mom!" benjirou facepalms. the other two just laugh to themselves, putting their cereal in their own personal containers; kaede gets fruity pebbles, kenji gets frosted corn flakes, benjirou has coco puffs and bokuto has lucky charms.

akaashi pecks bokuto on his cheek, smiling fondly at his husband. "i'm kidding, sweetheart. you're responsible aswell— also thank you for unclogging the bathroom sink." the former captain's hair perks up again, that cocky expression on his face again.

"of course! anything for my beloved!" he chuckles, pulling the black haired latter by his side. "we were the ones who asked you to do it, dad." kaede says in an unimpressed tone. "but you didn't thank me! hmph!" the three brothers share a look at their father's childishness.

"we did!" all three said in unison. "we thanked you right after you cleared the sink," benjiro chuckles. "and what do we say, sweetheart?" akaashi says, looking up at his husband.

bokuto hesitates before giving in with a sigh. "you're welcome, kids." the brothers share a laugh. "alrighty mom. the groceries are put away, the sink is clean, dad looks like an idiot and i have to go with kazuma and daito to the movies!" exclaims their youngest, grabbing his bag before heading out.

kenji leans to whisper in kaede's ear. "have you noticed that our little benji is always hanging out with kazuma alot, lately?" the eldest nods. "uncle kuroo even told dad about it. i don't think the moms mind though." the eldest shrugs, scratching his head.

"anyway, i gotta head to school. kenta wont shut up about that project even though i told him that it was all good. see you guys," kaede pats his brother on the back, pecking his mom on the cheek and waving at his dad.

he exits the house with his bag over his shoulders, leaving kenji and his parents in the kitchen. "dad...can you change? that thing is terrifying to look at." he glances at the cheap owl costume.

bokuto sulks, looking at his son with dad eyes. "please? i'll make you an actual owl costume if you want one!" the former captain's eyes sparkle at the mention of having his own customized owl suit. he nods, quickly stripping out of the cheap costume.

kenji and akaashi sigh in relief after seeing bokuto wearing a shirt and some boxers underneath the suit. "alright. i'll get started making your suit." says kenji, taking the pathetic costume in hand. "i'm going to my studio! i'll be back before dinner." 

"we're lucky to have a son who majors in fashion," bokuto slings his arms around akaashi's shoulders, watching their son head out of the house with his belongings in hand. "we're lucky to have a bunch of amazing sons," the black haired omega says, pecking bokuto on the cheek who giggles, hands immediately sweeping akaashi off of his feet.

he nuzzles his nose into the crook of akaashi's neck, earning a small chuckle from the shorter. "and i'm lucky to have such a beautiful partner in my life." he smiles, pecking the omega on his lips as they headed upstairs. 

when they reach their bedroom, bokuto locks the door behind him and plops akaashi on the bed and takes out his phone, messaging their family groupchat with a short text like _'me and your mom are gonna spend some time together ;)) no one better disturb us or i'll blow all of your heads off'_ and then tossing his phone away.

bokuto then pounces on akaashi, releasing some pheromones that made the omega moan in pleasure. "i don't suppose the three boys wouldn't mind another sibling, hm?" the alpha smirks before devouring akaashi.

meanwhile, all three brothers then received the text, being grossed out before messaging each other to just stay at their uncle kuroo's place for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a fanart made by @miu_akatsuki (go give her a follow!)
> 
> also, would y'all like it if i turned this into a series about haikyuu ships with their lil kids? comment below!


End file.
